


Swamp

by DarkNasa



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNasa/pseuds/DarkNasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ellis ends up losing his hat due to a charger, Nick unwillingly tries to help him find it. But the mechanic just refuses to leave the hat behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swamp

That hat was all he had left of his best friend. And once again, he’s lost it. It wasn’t his fault. He just got chargered and it got thrown off his head. The group was in a swamp at the time, the charger having thrown the hat into the murky water. Rochelle had helped the mechanic up and, as they were about to leave, Ellis realized it was missing.

 

“I ain’t leavin’ without my hat!”

 

Rochelle sighed, “Ellis, we can’t stay. Coach is injured and we need to get to the saferoom.”

 

“That hat is all I have left though…”

 

“I’m sorry Ellis, but we have to go.”

 

“I can’t. I need my hat.”

 

Rochelle sighed, looking over at the group before her eyes fell on Nick.

 

And that was how Nick got stuck on hat duty. He didn’t understand why the mechanic wanted it. If a hat dropped into the swamp you would think you wouldn’t want that on your head. Not Ellis though. He didn’t think about the shit in the water.

 

“Ellis, we aren’t going to find this damn hat.”

 

“It has to be somewhere here man!”

 

“Ellis.” Nick grabbed onto the mechanic’s arm, “We’re going to die before we find your stupid hat.”

 

The mechanic had looked back at the swamp, trying to look through it for the hat. There was no  way he was going to find it by himself. And Nick wasn’t being helpful. No one has ever seen the hick cry. Nick had joked around once or twice in the past when he helped the mechanic up, but this time Ellis was actually crying.

 

Over a hat.

 

“God damn it Ellis.”

 

Nick lifted up Ellis, the mechanic kicking to try to get free. Who knew that the hick would be difficult with something like this? A low sobbing was heard in the distance as a witch wandered near them. If Ellis didn’t stop soon, he would more than likely startle the witch. Nick let him go so he could go back to silently looking for his hat, Nick watching the witch as she passed them.

 

Nick got up, walking over to Ellis before tripping over something, landing face first in the water. He wasted no time in getting out of the water for air, getting the grime and dirt off his face. He looked back at what he tripped over, smiling as he saw it was Ellis’ hat and picking it up, walking over to the mechanic.

 

“I found it. Can we go now?” He gave Ellis his hat, smiling a bit as the mechanic smiled.

 

“Thanks Nick. Let’s head to the safe house.”

 

On the way to the safe house, Nick decided to ask Ellis about the hat. What exactly was so special about it?

 

“Overalls, what’s with your hat? Why is it so important?”

 

“It’s all I have left of my buddy Keith…”

 

“Isn’t he impossible to kill?”

 

“That’s what we thought.”

 

“You told me he got evac’d.”

 

“He did. But… he turned halfway through the flight. He ended up infecting everyone else or clawin’ them to death if they were immune.”

 

“So… he became a hunter?”

 

Ellis nodded, still holding his hat, “When I became a mechanic, Keith gave me this hat. I haven’t let go of it since. And I ain’t lettin’ it go now.”

 

Nick went quiet, not wanting to upset the hick anymore. Ellis was rarely upset, and he was quieter than he ever was. Usually he would be bouncing around and shooting zombies. The saferoom was up ahead, in a small swamp house.

 

Ellis didn’t put the hat back on yet, probably because it’s dirty from the swamp itself and maybe stained from the mud..

 

“Overalls. We’ll be able to get the swamp out of it. Don’t worry.”

 

Ellis stayed quiet, still following the conman. Keith was his best friend, who was now gone. This hat meant everything to the mechanic and now that the conman knew, he could understand somewhat why Ellis refused to leave it behind.

 

Once they got into the saferoom, Rochelle and Coach were already sleeping. Nick took the hat from Ellis, getting to washing it. The hick fell asleep nearby, snoring softly. The dirt came out easier than expected. He looked down at the hat, before over at Ellis. He put the hat back on the hick’s head, Ellis smiling and leaning against Nick.

 

For the first time, Nick didn’t complain about Ellis being near him. The hick was just using him as a pillow. There’s nothing else to it. However, all the running around had tired the conman out, he yawned a bit. He soon fell asleep, hugging Ellis in his sleep.

 

Ellis woke up to Nick hugging him, and his hat on his head once more. He heard Rochelle giggling from the doorway of the bedroom before looking over at her and giving her a look.

 

“What’s with the laughin’?”

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you two were dating with how you sleep together.”

 

“Ro.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Rochelle and Francis sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-”

  
Rochelle left the room seconds later, leaving Ellis to be able to cuddle with Nick by himself.


End file.
